New Flames
by DarkMoonPrincessErica
Summary: Stiles is apart of the alpha pack, he's Dukes mate and he's a vampire. Stiles also has a strong past with Peter. What happens when Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills. Note. Stiles has never been apart of Hales pack and is evil. Steter Stalion
1. Chapter 1

Stiles knocked on the banks door. He had already texted the twins. Stiles lowered his sunglasses slightly, looked up at the half moon and grinned soaking in the moonlight. Just then the twins opened the door.

"Stiles!" The twins greeted hugging the older vampire.

"Ethan! Aidan! How's the pack?" Stiles asked he was about to walk inside when he felt something.

"One of you needs to invite me in. Kutos, on making this a home so I can't enter." Stiles told the twins.

"Oh right. Come in." Ethan said. Stiles followed the twins inside.

"Stiles, finally someone intelligent." Kali said when she saw Stiles.

"And someone to match my strength." Ennis said from behind Stiles, who only deafened himself by stepping to the side.

"Come on Stiles you can do better than that." Deucalion said as he walked into the room.

"Hi Ducey." Stiles said as he walked over to Deucalion, making his presence known before kissing him on the cheek.

"I heard you hard a little trouble." Stiles said as he turned to look at the pack.

"More like an annoyance." Deucalion said.

"We actually have two of the betas in the vault." Kali said.

"Mind telling me what pack?" Stiles asked.

"Derek Hales." Ennis said. Stiles flinched slightly then took his sunglasses off, placing them on a table. Stiles eyes were glowing red.

"Hales an alpha huh? Bet he's a shitty alpha. You planing to recruit him?" Stiles asked.

"Not sure yet." Deucalion said.

"So who's in his pack?"

"Four teenagers and Peter Hale." Aidan told him.

"Deucalion am I understanding your plan correctly?" Stiles asked.

"I believe you are my beautiful mate." Deucalion said as he pulled Stiles close and kissed him.

**_A/N I know it's shitty! But I promise no swear it will get better it will have. Sex, torcher, pleasure from pain, etc. Come on it has Steter, Stalion, Vampire Stiles, and Evil Stiles._**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was running in the woods, it was about a week before the full moon. Peter sniffed the air, he smelled vanilla and death. That made Peter turn around, he growled at what he faced.

"Is that anyway to greet a boyfriend Peter?" Stiles asked as he walked closer.

"Last time I checked you left me and are mated to Deucalion." Peter growled bitterly.

"I never left you Peter." Stiles told him as he walked even closer.

"If you're here does that mean the Alpha packs here as well?" Peter asked.

"Yes. And before you ask we do have your little pups." Stiles said as he closed the distanced between them, they were only a few inches apart. Peter growled barring his fangs at Stiles.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love your wolf eyes?" Stiles asked barring his own fangs at Peter.

"What do you want Stiles?" Peter growled not pushing Stiles away but instead grabbing his wrists.

"To give you a fair warning. Deucalion, for some insane reason, wants Derek in the pack. I'm telling you so you can either A) kill Derek yourself and take his place or B) leave Derek's pack and become neutral so you don't get killed. Of course we both know you won't do either. You're to fiercely loyal. It's one of the many things I love about you." Stiles said. Peter was so surprised that Stiles was able to get out of his grip.

"See you around Peter." Stiles said as he smirked then ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Alpha Pack has 5 members." Derek started. He was getting worried. Erica and Boyd had been missing for weeks. Derek was about to continue when Peter practically ran into the loft. "6. 6 members." Peter growled. "What are you talking about?" Derek asked. "Stiles!" Peter growled as he punched a very large hole in the wall. When Peter stepped away from the wall his fangs and claws were out and his eyes were glowing blue. Peter's outburst made Isaac, Scott, Allison and Lydia jump. Derek's eyes widen when he recognized the name. "Stiles, as in the Stiles?" Derek asked. "Yes." Peter said with a huff. "The same Stiles that..." "Yes!" "The same Stiles that you almost..." "Yes!" "The same Stiles that left with..." "Yes! The same Stiles!" Peter growled. "Stiles is back in Beacon Hills and has teamed back up with Deucalion." "What's going on?" Scott asked. "And who's Stiles?" Isaac asked. "Stiles is an old friend of mine." Peter grumbled. The girls laughed. "It seems like there's more. You and this Stiles were much closer then friends weren't you?" Lydia asked. Peter let out a huff and nodded. Derek was about to say something when Peter pointed at him. "You say one word and I'll tell them about Paige and Kate." Peter treated making Derek close his mouth. "Stiles is not a werewolf nor is he human. He is a vampire, a very powerful one at that." Peter explained. "Vampires are real!?" The teens shouted. "Yes they're just very good at hiding themselves." Derek explained. "Wait you said Stiles is powerful, how powerful is he?" Alison asked. "If he wanted to he could take down an alpha with one hand. The freighting part is that if Stiles is at his full strength he could take down the whole Alpha Pack by himself." Peter explained. "So basically we're screwed." Isaac said, everyone glared at him. A/N Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while! But the last few Teen Wolf episodes have motivated and inspired me! I hope you liked it! More positive reviews please! :) 


End file.
